Too Young
by PlayElli
Summary: you were so young pg...


He was only 8 when I met him, he was so lost, so broken. All was taken away from him.  
>a child who could not play. No time, a kingdom to rule all on his own...what a dream right? Bull, I know that pain that feeling your family stripped from you and to realize your people are left looking for you for guidence. I let mines down, I wouldn't let my closest friends kid do the same, I'll give him the strenght, the guidence and the love he needs. All I can just for him...and he got his full shine back at the age of 10 when he gained trust in other and himslef, and worse of all me... everything beautiful and great must end...I knew that.<p>

It was silly I gave him my favorite shirt when he turned 13, I felt stupid and lame giving him something used but he loved it...he loved it to much...  
>he loved me to much...he was so young.<br>Why? Why did you say those words...I couldn't stay any longer it was my time to drift off and watch from afar, all because of those words.

"I love you"  
>"Bubba..."what could I say? my gosh he was ONLY 13! "your too young to say such things"what could I say?<br>"Please you must understand, age doesn't matter it'll never matter!" he was so young, his wide eyes so adorable his hands so gentle even as he clutches the shirt I gave him...I'm so sick.  
>"Don't you get it! Your 13 you don't understand a thing, Hell you don't even understand your body yet!" so sick "then what is this feeling I have? I do love you! please Marshall Lee I LOVE YOU!" take it back, don't say my name "don't say that...you don't even know how you feel...your.." to pure to taint "too young?...I'll never be old enough for you, your more than 1000 years old...I'll never be..."<br>"yes you will when I know you have everything together, when your life is in your control, you maybe 16 ,18 or maybe even 50, but right now your too young, I'm only causing trouble I can see that now..I'm so sorry Bubba, I never meant to hurt yo-"  
>"SHUT UP!shut up!just leave! I'm not good enough for you am I? "don't say that!<br>"No thats not it!"  
>"shut up! leave like you want to, I'm just a silly little boy right?"<br>"Bubba I don't want to leave I'll always watch over yo-  
>"shut up! go! just go I can handle myself, I realize that!"<br>"please why are you pushing me away?"don't let go of everything, don't lose your shine again.  
>"..."say anything "Bubba?"<br>" it's Prince Gumball and how King Marsh Lee?" why does it sting "How what?"  
>"how can I push you away when you already started to walk away?" I'm so sorry "Bub- Prince... I'm so sorry, please forgive me...one day you'll understand"<br>"just go"  
>"...I'm so sorry" I'm so sorry "GO"<br>I flew as fast and as far as I could but I could hear his sobbing, I could still hear him saying those words with so much pain, maybe even regret.  
>"I I l-love yo-u" I can still hear him...<p>

5 years later I wanted to see you again, I helped the door lord for my own guilty pleasure of just seeing you.  
>You have grown so strong, confident, smart...attractive.<br>But the tension was still there.

"Marsh Lee thats too distasteful" don't look at me with those eyes. Have I grown too distasteful for you?

"Oh you don't like that?...or do you just not like me?"  
>Sorry i don't treat you like an God Is that what you want me to do?<br>Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,  
>Like all your little loyal subjects do.<br>Sorry I'm not made of sugar, am I not sweet enough for you?  
>Is that why you always avoid me? That must be such an inconvenience to you.<br>Well, I'm just your problem.  
>I'm just your problem.<br>It's like I'm not, even a person, I am?  
>I'm just your problem.<br>Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do. Well, I shouldn't have to prove anything to you.  
>Im sorry that I exist. I forget what landed me on your black list.(liar)<br>But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you.  
>So, why do I want to? Why do I want to?...(how could I not want too...)<br>To...bury you in the ground...and, drink the blood from your...ugh!"(wuss)

I'm sorry

haha what a wonderful surprise you could still sing, i would of thought you would of let that talent go to waste after...  
>shit, how could you still have that shirt? My heart is racing my face is burning, only for you.<p>

"you still have the shirt I gave you?" is there hope to let me in again?  
>"...yeah..it means alot to me" you haven't let go, you kept holding onto the feeling "but you never wear it" please give me hope "dude I wear it all the time as pj's " your so stupid and innocent as ever "..." I love you "but if thats PG's shirt what are you missing Marshall?" SHIT "Wait a second!You don't have a thing!you just wanted to hang out with us!"<br>"NO I DIDN'T!" only him "no way!you got caught I figured you out!haha"damn you Fionna " I'll KILL you!" for looking at what is mine and for having his hair!  
>but even as I change into a hairy looking beast chasing you all down I can see that shine again<br>you still love me.

a new pairing im crazy for :D  
>sorry if it sucks but eh lol<p> 


End file.
